A Thousand Years
by Zygopetalum
Summary: When you fall in love with someone, what makes you fall for them? Maybe you don't need any reason because you are destined to be together with them. Meet Nami, a tomboyish and brave girl who loves painting. And Ray, a charming and talented dancer who will turn Nami's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I make another story :D Actually this one should be (long) one shot, but I think it's better to make it into several chapters. Hope you'll like the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mendol and its characters. The events and characters except those from Mendol in this story are fictitious. And, as usual, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Don't move, yeah like that,"

I swept my brush while looking at my model in front of me. Her small pale yellow bill parted as she let out a soft sing. Her black eyes wandered over white bloomed-flowers around her. Her dark yellow chin and white abdomen were moving up and down as she sang her song. Her bright blue head, back, tail and wings were contrasted with the fresh green leaf and white flowers. My lips curled up as I saw the tiny bird moved her head side to side as if she is enjoying her little time.

My name is Minami by the way, but my friends always call me Nami. I am a brave, funny, easy-going type girl, or it was what my friends told me and not forget, short-tempered. There are two things I like the most in this world. First is nature because I like beautiful things and I think nature is the most beautiful thing in this entire world, although I only know my village, you can't blame me for I am a girl and being a girl didn't allow me to travel around. Okay back to my favorite thing, the second is painting. I like painting and of course mostly I paint nature. Just like now after finished with my job, I help my mother gathering edible plants, I thought to paint something before go home. I always bring my brush and paper inside my robe. Well today I was wearing my father old hitatare (man robe), since I have to climb mountain and walk inside forest my mother allows me to wear man clothes. Usually I will wear kosode (woman robe), but honestly I prefer hitatare so most of the time I will wear hitatare. Although my mother always complains about it but at least my father allows me. Yeah, my mother is slightly _strict_ while my father is very kind. I love my father but it doesn't mean I don't love my mother, it just sometimes I thought she doesn't love me.

A loud noise from behind broke my thought. "Oh no." Sighing I watched as my little model flew away. Pushed my body up I took my tools, at least it's almost finish, brushing dirt off my robe. I turned my head when I heard the sound again. "What's that?" I hope it wasn't big animal.

Holding my brush and paper in my hand I walked toward the sound. I pushed away tree branches and stepped forward in the lowest sound I could manage. If it was a bear I better run. This is one of the reason I wear man clothes. I lowered my body as I passed through branches. I let out a cry when my hair was caught on a branch but quickly covered my mouth. That was when I saw a man. He turned his head toward my direction and I quickly lowered my body waiting until he turns his gaze. When the man turned around I pulled my hair off slowly and let out a curse. Looking back at the man I knitted my brows. '_What is he doing in the middle of the forest_?'

He is a tall young man, I bet he is close to my age, although I couldn't see his face clearly. My brows furrowed deeper as I saw him raised his hand, he is holding katana. '_A samurai_?' He then started to swing the katana. Even from this distance I could hear the sound of katana cut the air. My eyes glued to the man in front of me as he swung his katana up, down and aside. Seeing a man with katana wasn't unusual thing for me but this man, he is different. His movement was quick yet smooth and delicate. It is like he was doing a dance instead of doing a practice. Couldn't help I stepped forward and stood behind a tree not far from him, my eyes never left him.

His movement astonished me that it feels like I was hypnotized by him. I let out a breath I didn't realize have been holding for moments and raised my hands. Put the paper against the trunk, I wet my brush with my tongue and started to sweep it. I took a look at him before turned back to the paper drawing lines. With only a glance I could remember his movement. My hand moved quickly drawing line between lines. I felt my lips curled up as his figure slowly appeared on the paper. I turned my head to look at the man but then knitted my brows. He was no longer there. '_Where's him_?'

"Looking for me?"

Startled with the voice, I turned around and gasped as I saw him standing in front of me. I took a step back ready to run however, I stumbled on tree root and lost my balance. A pair of arms grabbed my waist and the next second I was staring at deep brown eyes. I couldn't breathe as my face was close to him, too close that I could count his eyelids. Gained back my composure I leaned back and pushed him away. "Get off me." But he tightened his hold on my back. I was about to push his shoulders when he turned his head knitting his brows.

"You can paint,"

"What?" He gave a nod with his head toward the paper in my hand. Quickly I moved my hand behind my back but he grabbed the paper from me. "Give it back." I tried to take the paper back however he raised his hand so I couldn't reach it.

"Is that me?"

He turned his gaze to me and I could see his lips curled up a little.

"This is great, you did paint very well."

I tried to reach the paper but once again he put it up. "That wasn't you. Give it back to me or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Looking at his smirk I greeted my teeth. "I'll…" My words died in my throat as he leaned forward and the next second I felt his lips on mine. It feels like everything went blur, my eyes, my mind, everything was blur. My heart increased its beating as I felt his lips, breathed in his scent. I never kiss a man until now, well I have never been in relationship before. I thought man's lips are rough but his were soft. And his eyes, it was deep and it feels like I was pulled into them. Usually I will punch this rude man however I couldn't move my body. For a while I just stood frozen until sound of my brush fell to forest ground broke our moment and I pulled back pushing him away.

"What are you doing!?" I raised my hand but he was fast and grabbed my fist right before it could touch his smooth cheek. '_What kind of man has a smooth skin_?'

"That's for sneaking and painting my picture without my permission."

I chuckled sarcastically. "I said it wasn't you, and for the record I am not sneaking around, I was gathering vegetables." Oh I forgot the vegetables. His laughter broke my thought.

"Whatever. But I like your painting, and you."

My jaws dropped down. "What?" I tried to release my wrist from his grip. "You're crazy man, let me go!" I pulled my hand forcefully that I fell back when he released my hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I glared at him slapping his hand as he extended his hand to help me. He just chuckled and stepped back. Pushed my body up, I brushed dirt off my kukuri-bakama (man short pants) before picked my brush and paper.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

"A woman." I snapped.

"A woman right, are you?"

"Of course I am, are you blind? Seems you have a problem with your eyes too." The man just staring at me and let out a laugh. His voice wasn't deep as another man. A sound behind us makes me turn my head aside but saw nothing. When I turned my gaze back I was surprised to saw his face right in front of me.

"I must get going, can we meet again?"

A gasp slip out my mouth before I felt his lips on mine as he once again kissed me.

"Hope can see you again beautiful."

The man winked quickly before turned around running passing trees. I turned around as I heard sound of horse and then between trees I saw the man riding a white horse. Another black horse with a man rides it followed behind him. After they left I let out a long breath. I looked down at the paper in my hand before raised another hand touching my lips.

"Crazy man, next time if meet him again I'll punch his nose, who did he think he was to kiss me?" I huffed. "No one dares to kiss Nami, everyone knows that." I said out loud, of course I didn't get a reply. I turned my head when a rabbit came out staring back at me. "You know it too right? Of course you know." I gave a wave toward the rabbit before walking down to my forgotten basket.

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

Dismounted from my horse I walked toward the camp. I let out a sigh when I saw a man stood in front of my tent, both hands on waist.

"Where have you been young man?"

"Just doing my practice." I pointed at the katana on my belt when the older man crossed his arms. "You can ask Jiro, right Jiro?" Jiro glanced at me before looking back at our leader nodding his head.

"Yes, we…have been practicing."

"Fine, get ready. We have a job to do."

"Yes, father." I watched our leader who also is my father turned around and left before turning to Jiro. "Listen, you won't say any word, got it?" Jiro raised a thumb wriggling his brows.

"You know I've got your back." He then added as we walked inside the tent. "Anyway, who's that girl?"

"What girl?" I laid my katana beside the bed before taking off my upper robe changing my clothes.

"Come on, don't think I didn't see it." Jiro took off his robe and grabbed his performance robe. "From this village? I've never seen her before."

I threw my long white robe on and tied the belt. "I don't know. Never seen her before neither." Sitting down in front of dressing table, I took my tools and started my makeup.

"Maybe we should look around the village, I'm bored here. What do you think? After the show?"

I let out a chuckle applying cream over my face. "Not tonight, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll go by myself and maybe I can meet your girl."

I took the cream away when Jiro reached over for it. He then knitted his brows.

"What?"

"She's mine."

"Woah, easy there, it's not like I'll take her or something."

He reached for the cream but I moved my hand away from his.

"Seriously?"

"If you see her you'll tell me." I said before handing the cream and continued my makeup. I felt his glance toward me and heard he chuckled.

"Fine. Don't tell me you like her?"

Finished with my makeup I released my long hair and turned to the man beside me. "None is your business."

Jiro chuckled before replying. "I guess your fangirls will have broken heart to know that."

"Shut up." I changed my shoes and took my fan before heading doorway. "Hurry up, we'll be late."

"You really won't come tonight?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just don't get yourself in trouble." I said before turning around leaving the tent.

"Ray, wait for me."

* * *

That's the opening, hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**An update! Thank you for the reviews and messages :D **

**I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

* * *

I put bowls of rice and soup on the table before turning around. I walked passing the crowd tavern. It seems tonight will be a busy night. I was helping my parents serving meal at the tavern. My parents run a tavern and every day I will help them. Well I am the only daughter so it was my job. Although honestly I don't really like the job. I stopped and turned around grabbing the hand on my waist.

"What I find here? A hand." I said to the grinning beard man still holding his big hand.

"Hello Nami chan, you look pretty tonight."

"Thank you," I said smiling a little and then twisted the hand.

"Nami chan, I'm sorry!"

Leaning down I said to the crying man ignoring cheers from other patrons. "Keep your hand or next time I'll put it in your soup." I then released his hand and walked toward kitchen. A heavy sigh escaped from my mouth when my mother approaching me.

"What are you doing? What if they won't come again?"

"That's better." I mumbled.

"Minami!"

Looking aside I rolled my eyes. Thankfully my father came in before my mother could explode.

"Saeko. Why don't you take the order?"

I nodded at my father and glanced at my angry mother before heading toward kitchen. "I hate this job." Cursing under my breath I approached my aunt, Marilyn. "Where's the order?"

"Here. Another rude man?"

I nodded taking the tray from her. "Just this or there's another?" I took another tray from Marilyn and was about to turn around when she called me.

"Nami, I have something for you. Come to my room after close, okay?"

I gave a nod smiling and turned around. At least my aunt was very nice. Marilyn is my father's sister so she lives with us and helps with the tavern. I have thought Marilyn as my older sister. I can't wait to see what the present is.

I was cleaning up the table when heard someone called my name. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"Wow, tonight was crowded."

"Yeah," I mumbled a reply while wiping the table. Finished with the cleaning I turned to my best friends, Asahi and Hinata. We had grown up together and are best friend since we were a child. "Why don't you help me?"

"We're a guest." Hinata said but then chuckled when I lifted an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Let's go then." Asahi said.

After the tavern close we, as me, Asahi and Hinata, went to Marilyn's room. I was lying on Marilyn's bed, Asahi beside me, while Marilyn helped Hinata brushing her long hair. "So, what is it you want to give to me?"

"Ops, forgot it."

I saw Marilyn pulled something from her kosode and took it from her. "What's this?"

"Open it." Marilyn said before turned to the other girl before her.

Unfolding the paper I read it. "Sarukawa's…group…performance?"

"Sarukawa's!?"

"That Sarukawa's!? My hair!"

I turned to Asahi who suddenly sat up eyes widened and then to Hinata who cried as her hair stuck on the brush.

"I told you don't move." Marilyn said to the crying woman trying to release the brush from her hair.

Asahi grabbed the paper from my hand. "It's Sarukawa's group performance. How did you get it?"

"You know me." Marilyn winked at Asahi before looking back at Hinata. "I said don't move."

"You know that?"

"You don't know? Where have you been Nami? This is a traveling circus. They've been staying for couple of days, I heard."

"Everyone was talking about it." Hinata added and let out a sigh. "I want to see their performance."

"Well you can see now."

"Really!?" Hinata turned around to Marilyn, or she tried, and cried. "Aw!"

"I said don't move." Marilyn said for the hundred times. "Of course you can see, that paper is a free pass. Show it and you can see for free."

"Really!?" Asahi asked in excitement and screamed when Marilyn winked. "Thank you Marilyn!"

"It's just a circus." I pointed still don't understand what makes a circus so special. Indeed people enjoy performance thing these days but still it was just a circus.

Asahi gasped and shook her head. "Nami, listen,"

She grabbed my shoulders and added.

"It wasn't just a circus. Trust me you'll love it."

"Don't forget Sarukawa's prince." Hinata added trying to not move or Marilyn will smack her head.

I knitted my brows. "Sarukawa's prince?" I looked up following Asahi's gaze but only to saw ceiling.

"Yes, Sarukawa's prince." Asahi said putting her hands before her chest. "Rei."

I looked down for my neck getting tired. "Rei?" I asked and saw Asahi nodded still looking at ceiling, daydreaming. Taking a breath I shook my head. '_Must be another stupid man_'

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Don't push me," I said to Asahi before turned to Hinata. "And don't yell at my ear." Looking at my excited best friends I sighed and shook my head. We were watching the show, after Asahi insisted we see the show I gave up and followed them. However, for my surprise I enjoyed it. The dance was beautiful and I like the music. I looked around and saw many people filled the big tent. This kind of circus was rare in my village, no wonder many people come to see even though they have to pay, but it didn't cost much money.

"You think he'll do performance tonight?"

Asahi asked and look at me. I just shrugged and turned to Hinata.

"You see there are many girls here, it means he will. For what I heard, he's famous among girls."

I just listened and say nothing, I don't really care about man. Turning my gaze I saw two men came out on the stage. They were wearing long red and yellow robe, mask covering their face. I laughed watching they do mimic each other. The big tent was filled with laughter as the two men do their performance.

"That was funny." Hinata said between her laughter.

"The thinner man, I can't…" Asahi held her stomach as she laughed.

I hit my knee nodding in agreement. "Poor him, I want to see his face." I said and saw Asahi and Hinata nodded laughing louder.

"Oh my, don't make me laugh anymore, my stomach." Hinata said.

Suddenly the lanterns went off leaving three lanterns at the back of stage still on. The crowd turned silence as the next show began. I saw a woman with white robe appeared on the stage. Her robe was long behind her. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and was like curtain that covered her face. She was holding a fan in her hand.

"It's him."

"It's Rei."

I turned my head when they whispered beside me. '_Him?_' I looked back at the stage. So, it wasn't a woman. People, or I must say girls, started to whisper to their side. I rolled my eyes slightly watching the show.

The 'woman' slowly raised both of 'her' hands and flicked the fan open. The whispers eventually died when flute tunes was played. The 'woman' moved 'her' head aside before raised it slowly. 'She' bent 'her' back and knees as 'she' turned to face the audience. 'Her' face was painted white with beni on 'her' lips. When 'she' lifted 'her' eyes, my jaws dropped a little as I held my breath. '_That's him_'

How could I forget those eyes? He then straightened his back and started to dance. It was a slow dance. I remember the move, it was like the movement I saw that day. However instead of katana he was holding a fan, but it didn't change the move, the speed and the elegance. Yes, his movement was elegant, and beautiful. He would lift his eyes when he turned to the audience and his eyes are sharp. I couldn't move my body. Just like that day I was hypnotized by him.

How could a man do dance this beautiful, I couldn't understand. His movement was smooth and elegant, like a woman. I never see something like this before. I have seen many beautiful things before but never saw it in a person, let alone in a man. He lowered his body as he spun around waving the fan up and down. His long hair would fly around when he spun around.

My eyes glued to him as if trying to memorize him. When the crowd clapped and screamed I fluttered my eyes and closed my dropped jaws letting out breath. I saw Asahi and Hinata stood up screaming, also people around me, almost was girls. I turned my gaze to the stage as the light was back and surprised when my eyes met his. For a moment I swear his lips curled up a little. He then bowed waving toward the audience before leaving the stage. I watched as he left the stage but before he disappears behind the stage he turned his head and our eyes meet again. Unconsciously I held my breath. Asahi and Hinata's hands on my shoulders broke our moment and I looked up at them. I looked back at the stage but he has disappeared behind the stage.

"So, what do you think?" Asahi asked.

"I…" I licked my lips. "...well that's…"

Sitting down Hinata said. "Fascinating?"

I nodded agreeing. "Yeah."

"Told you." Asahi said. "Okay, let's go back."

"Go back?" I knitted my brows.

"His performance was the last."

Hinata giggled and added. "Seems you're fascinated by him, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Got up from the chair I started to walk outside. I could hear Asahi and Hinata's giggles behind me.

Outside the tent Asahi grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?"

"I need to meet someone. Marilyn asked me to give this."

I saw Asahi pulled out a folded paper from her kosode. "What's that?"

Asahi shrugged a little. "I don't know. She said give this to Katsuyuki san. But I can't go by myself."

"I'll go with you." Hinata said.

"I'll just wait here." I said and saw Asahi nodded. I watched as they headed toward the back of tent. Blew out a breath, I turned around and saw a big board with the circus group's name written on it. I decided to wait there and walked toward the board. It was a good place for no one come near the board. I was looking at people passed by when a voice greeted me.

"Waiting for me?"

Startled with the voice I turned around. It was him. He had cleaned his makeup and wore his usual robe. His long hair was tied up in a bun. "You? What are you doing here?" I saw the man grinned and approached me.

* * *

I took steps toward her. "If my memory was correct this morning I wake up here." She stepped back and let out an 'oh'. When she was about to turn around I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"Ssh, they'll hear us. Come." I pulled her toward the back of tent.

"Hey, are you deaf? Let me go."

I took a bench for us and sat down. She just stood staring down at me. I lifted my eyebrow nodding toward the bench.

"What? I must go, my friends are waiting for me."

I sighed and grabbed her wrist when she was about to leave, pulling her down to sit beside me. "Trust me when you talk to Katsuyuki it will take forever, so why don't you wait here with me?" Everyone knows the man can't see pretty girl.

"Fine. Get off your hand."

I chuckled when she pulled off her wrist forcefully. "What a strong girl. Are you sure you're a girl?" Tonight she wore those man clothes.

"A woman. I shall ask you the same question anyway, are you a man or a woman?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm asking you."

"Why don't you check it yourself?" I leaned a little toward her smirking. She knitted her brows and I couldn't help but laughed. She was cute when she's angry.

"Crazy man."

Once again I took her wrist when she was about to get up. "Just kidding. Are you always this serious and scary to your friend?"

"I'm not scary, besides we aren't friend."

"Yet. Let's be friend then, my name is Ray." I put my hand in front of her but she just stared at my hand, seems debating herself whether to take it or no. "Am I that bad to be your friend?"

Finally she took my hand. I tried to not smile although my heart skipped a beat when I feel her hand. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she looked up at me trying to release my hand, of course I tightened my hold. Reluctantly she said after an audible sigh.

"Nami."

"Pretty name, like the owner." Another chuckle slipped out my mouth when she rolled her eyes. This girl, correct woman, is really cute. She then turned her gaze to the busy people in front of us. "By the way it's Ray, not Rei."

"What?"

"My name. It's not Rei, but R, A, Y."

She leaned forward as I write the letters on the ground with a branch. I glanced at her and saw she knitted her brows staring at the letters.

"What's that?"

"These are foreign letters, not like ours, it doesn't have meaning." She then turned her gaze to me.

"So, you mean it just composes a word but each character has no meaning."

"You are not just pretty but also smart." I chuckled when she narrowed her eyes but then smiled a little.

"So, that's your name, Ray. Only Ray?"

I wiped the letters off with my shoe. "Actually it wasn't my real name."

"Then what's your real name?"

I looked at her curious eyes. "I'll tell you, someday." She just stared back at me. At moment I want to touch those smooth cheeks of her. I like the spot on her cheeks which would show up every times she smile, it makes her looks cute. She broke the eye contact when someone calls her name.

* * *

Finally my best friends realized I was missing! I turned my head. "I have to…" My word died in my throat as his lips were once again on mine. I feel something rose inside my stomach looking at his deep eyes. After moment he leaned back and smiled.

"See you again Nami."

He then stood up and walked away disappearing behind tent. "Wha…" I huffed and greeted my teeth. How could he just kiss me and walk away all the time!? '_I should punch him earlier!_' Clenching my fists I let out a growl. "Crazy, stupid man!" I don't care if everyone turns their gaze toward me. Letting out another growl I stood up and turned around. Asahi and Hinata were standing behind me jaws dropped down.

"He…"

"You…"

I just ignored their gaze and passed them. '_Next time I swear I'll kill him. Argh!_'

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Seriously, why here? There's another better place."

I rolled my eyes looking at the grumbling man in front of me. "You said you're starving."

"Yes but,"

I put my hand up. "Here or not at all, your choice." I lowered my hat when a girl passing our table. I hate it if girls screaming and clinging into me every time they see me. I lifted my gaze when I heard Jiro's sigh.

"Fine. Let's order something."

I saw Jiro raised a hand. Moment later a girl approached our table. I keep my face hidden under my hat. "Same like him." I said when the girl asked for my order. When she left I raised my head. Moment later another girl, a taller girl, came with our meal. I looked at the foods in front of me, looks delicious. I lifted my gaze when I heard Jiro mumbled. She was apologizing to him. I noticed the spilled soup on the table. She then took the bowl and turned around hurriedly heading counter. I let out a chuckle as Jiro turned around, he was blushing furiously.

"What?"

I cleared my throat holding back a grin. "Nothing." I lowered my head when someone approached our table.

"I'm sorry sir. Please forgive her, she was new. I am truly sorry sir."

I recognized the voice.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Don't apologize." Jiro said.

"I'm really sorry sir. We will bring another new one. Please wait for moment."

I lifted my gaze and surprised to see the woman. "Marilyn?" I know her for she sometimes visits the camp to see Katsuyuki.

"Ray,"

I regret for greeting her as the woman threw her body sitting on my lap hugging me. "Marilyn, I can't breathe." My hat fell off my head as she tightened her arms on my neck. I glared at Jiro as he grinned.

"Your soup sir."

I was surprised to hear another voice. It was Nami. She turned her gaze and looks surprise to see me. With Marilyn on my lap hugging me. "Nami?"

Finally the older woman released me. "You know Nami? She's my niece."

I nodded and looked at Nami offering a smile. However, she just stared at me before turned around. Was that anger in her eyes? Marilyn's voice broke my thought.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." I said frankly and glanced toward the counter. Nami and the other girl were serving meals to another patron.

* * *

"Seems Marilyn is close to Rei." Asahi whispered.

I just shrugged a little putting the bowls on the counter.

"You know Marilyn, she's close to every handsome man." Hinata added.

I let out a chuckle before taking another bowls from mother. I took a glance toward Ray and saw he and his friend were talking with Marilyn. Why was he here, I couldn't help but wonder.

I rolled onto my side on my bed couldn't sleep. It past midnight but my eyes resisted to shut close. Pushed away the blanket I sat up. I took my brush and paper. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep I would paint something. Holding my brush I sweep it over the paper. However, moments later my hand stopped as I stared at the paper. Unconsciously I painted him, his performance. I laid my brush down before took the paper to tear it up, but looking at his elegant figure I couldn't do it. Grabbing another paper I started to paint. I didn't realize spending the night painting his picture. When sunrays came through my window I let out a sigh laying my brush down. I folded my knees leaning on it as I looked at many papers around me. He was staring back at me. I rubbed my face letting out another sigh. '_Something is wrong with me_'

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Why do I have to come too?"

"You said you have nothing to do." I stated as we walked toward the tavern.

"Have nothing to do means I want to rest, inside my tent."

I rolled my eyes turning to my best friend. "Who knows maybe you could meet that tall girl there."

"Really?"

I nodded wriggling my brows and saw Jiro grinned. "Now let's go." We started to walk again. There are many patrons inside the tavern. It seems the tavern was famous around here.

"Ray wait,"

I turned around at Jiro. "What's wrong?" Jiro pursed his lips gazing at me.

"You do really like her, don't you?"

I looked aside clearing my throat. "What do you mean?"

"I know you, we've been friend since childhood remember? I never see you like this before."

"Maybe." I turned to Jiro when he patted my shoulder.

"You're in a biiig trouble, but don't worry I'll always have your back."

I lifted an eyebrow at him and laughed joining him. Our laughter died when we heard shouts.

"What happens?"

"I don't know, let's go." We jogged toward the tavern. There was small crowd in front of the tavern. I walked passing the patrons and there in the middle of the crowd was Nami. A man stood in front of her, from his robe seems the man was from upper class. The man then yelled at Nami.

"You don't know me? I can buy this tavern and all taverns in this village!"

"That's very kind of you, but no thank you we don't need your dirty money."

I stifled a chuckle as Nami crossed her arms glaring back at the man. She indeed is a brave girl, correct woman. The man greeted his teeth clenching his fists. When he walked toward Nami raising his hand, quickly I stepped forward and grabbed the hand before it could touch her.

"Lay a finger on her and you'll pay for it."

"Who are you? Get your hand off me idiot."

I released his hand and stepped back as the man pulled out his katana pointing it at me.

"Step back." I said to Nami. When the man swung his katana I moved aside. He then let out a roar turning around. I bent my back and quickly moved behind him pushing his butt with my foot. It seems I don't need to use my katana. The man quickly rose to his feet and raised his katana attacking me. I moved my body aside and felt the blast against my skin. I bent my back when he turned around swinging his katana. Getting tired with this stupid game I took his hand, the one which held katana, moved to stand in front of him and threw his body down on the ground. He fell with a big thud and let out a cry of pain. I picked his katana and stepped back as the man stood up holding his back.

"I'll remember this. And you idiot woman," He turned to Nami. "I'll come again." He called his men and turned around.

"Hey, you forgot something." I threw the katana toward him and chuckled as the man trying to catch it but failed. He sent a glare toward me before picking it.

"You'll pay for this!"

I gave him a small bow and saw he turned around growling at his men. I turned around at Nami. "Are you al…?" What I didn't expect was a hard punch landed right on my nose. I blinked twice before turned to her holding my nose. "Are you insane woman!?"

"What?"

I crinkled my nose and let out a cry. I could feel blood on my fingers. "What was that for!?" Nami just stood there crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"_That_'s for kissing me, three times."

I greeted my teeth lifting my head. "I just helped you now, and this is I get?"

"I don't ask for your help."

"I thought we're friend." I glanced toward her and saw she lifted an eyebrow.

"Friends don't kiss each other."

"Really?" I lowered my head and looked down at my blood-covered finger before turned to Nami. For moment I saw her worried eyes before she blinked it off. "I should let that man pin you down on ground or whatever he wants, oh my nose."

"Don't cry, just let it for a while and it'll stop."

I looked at her jaws dropped. She then turned around. "Hey, come back here!" She looked over her shoulder before walking inside. I swear there was a small grin on her lips. I turned around when I felt hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, you look awful."

"Shut up. Where's my horse? We're going back." I said passing the laughing Jiro.

"You can fend off katana easily but can't handle a punch from woman?"

I shot a glare toward him before continued to walk.

"You'll have trouble if your father sees that bruise."

'_Oh no, he will kill me_', I stopped and turned to Jiro. "You'll help me."

"Me? Help you?"

I smirked or trying to and let out a curse. I saw Jiro put hands up shaking his head.

"Oh no, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh yes. We're doing practice and you accidentally hit me, sounds good, right?"

"No, absolutely no."

"You said you have my back. And if you help me, I'll ask Marilyn about the tall girl, deal?" Jiro greeted his teeth groaning.

"That's unfair!"

"What you say, deal?"

"Fine, I'll help you. You better keep your word."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I always keep my word."

"Whatever."

I laughed but then cursed as I felt pain from my sore nose. '_For a small woman she was strong. Oh my nose…_'

* * *

Okay, hope you like it. Thank you for reading, until next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is your update! Thank you for leaving reviews. Hope you'll find your answer janedoee ;)**

**I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Have a nice weekend :)**

* * *

I threw my body on the bed and let out a sigh. My body was tired after did practice from morning till evening. Being a son of group leader didn't make me special. I have to do training everyday like the other.

I put hands under my head staring at ceiling. My lips curled up as I recalled our last meeting. She was really beautiful. Even now I could feel my heart beats fast. As Jiro said I have never been like this before. I had sworn to myself long time ago that I won't fall for anyone. Until I meet her. I don't know how it happened. I just feel it at the first time my eyes laid to her. Her brown eyes caught my heart. Her beautiful, passionate and honest eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth. I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't let myself fall for her. I could count the reasons. But for once, just for once I want to feel it. I want to feel love.

I pushed my body up and get off the bed. I went to my trunk pulling out things. When I found the things I was looking for I closed the trunk and headed toward the bed. Smiling I traced my fingers over the book. '_I hope she will like it_'

* * *

"I look like stupid."

"No, you look beautiful."

"Trust us Nami, he will surprise to see you."

I looked at my best friend in front of me before sighing. "Fine." We are standing in front of Sarukawa's circus's tent. After that day I felt guilty for punching him. I told Asahi and Hinata and they dragged me here. I shouldn't come but there was no coming back now.

"How do we find him?" Hinata asked.

"Let's ask someone." Asahi turned around but stumbled back as she bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I remembered the thin man. He is always with Ray. "You're the one with him right?" The thin man blinked before turned at me.

"What?"

I pressed my lips together to hold a grin. Seems Asahi has a fan now. I cleared my throat and said. "Where's him? I mean, Ray."

"Oh, Ray? You see that tent,"

I followed his hand and saw a tent behind the big show tent.

"He's behind that tent. Just go there and you'll see him."

I gave a nod toward him and turned to Asahi and Hinata. "Let's go."

"Nami, I think we won't come with you." Asahi said.

"Why?"

"He said…he will show us around." Hinata glanced at the thin man and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, fine." I said and watched as the three walked toward the opposite direction. I was about to turn around when Hinata shouted.

"Nami, we'll go back first so enjoy your time."

"What? Don't leave me." Hinata just raised her thumb grinning. "I shouldn't come here." Sighing I walked toward the tent. As I approached the tent I heard girl giggles. Behind the tent I saw two men with some of girls. I never see the tallest man before, he is quite handsome. And then my eyes laid to the young man beside him. It was Ray. I huffed as I saw the girls were laughing and clinging into him. '_Of course he wasn't different with any other man_'

I was about to turn around and leave but stopped as I saw Ray pushed the girls away. He was smiling at the girls but I could tell he tried to put some distance. Not like the taller man who seems enjoying to be around girls, Ray doesn't look comfortable. I gulped a breath when he turned his head and saw me. He then left the girls jogging up toward me. Quickly I turned around and thought to run but slapped my head mentally, I was wearing kosode and mono (woman wrapping skirt) today.

"Hey, wait."

I stopped and turned around. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking aside I licked my lips. "I, uh…"

"Want to apologize?"

I looked back at him before dropping my gaze down nodding.

"You broke my bone you know."

"I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" I knitted my brows and lifted my gaze as he started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I'm just kidding. You didn't break my bone. See, it's alright." He tapped his nose with his finger grinning.

I pulled my lips up in a snarl raising my hand and saw he stepped back bringing hands up.

"Wait, don't punch me. I'm sorry. Don't worry you're forgiven."

I chuckled as he winked still grinning. "Okay, oh, and I…bring this." I put the small bundle in my hand up. He took the bundle looking at me confused. "That's, uh, rice ball. I…make it, myself." I felt my cheek getting warm.

"You cooked for me?"

"What? I…" He then grabbed my wrist pulling me with him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

I was happy to see her. And she cooked for me! No one has ever done that to me before. I pulled her inside my tent.

"What is this place?"

"My tent." I shrugged. I grabbed her wrist when she was about to turn around. "Don't worry I am not a bad person."

"Every bad person says that."

I let out a chuckle. "You're funny. Anyway, wait here." I walked toward the table beside my bed and took the book and tools I want to give her. "Here, for you."

"What's this?"

I handed the book to her. Her eyes widened as she looked inside. "You like painting so I thought you'll like it. It has many beautiful painting from around the world, or it was my friend told me. Ah, and this too." She knitted her brows looking at me.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I saw her took the small bundle hesitantly and eyes bulged out as she opened it..

"These…these…"

Nodding I said. "Brushes. I got it from my friend but don't know how to use it. I think…" I held my breath when she threw her body hugging me.

"Thanks!" She then stepped back blushing. "I mean thank you."

I let out a laugh seeing her blushing. "You're welcome. I'm glad finally it finds its perfect owner." She still looked down blushing. "Now you can paint various painting." She smiled brightly that those spots showed up.

"Thank you."

* * *

I never see this kind of book before. It has many beautiful paintings, and I was surprised to see there are many technic in painting. I fell in love with the book immediately. I stole a glance toward him and saw he was eating the rice ball. My lips curled up a little. '_Maybe he wasn't a bad man like I thought he was_'

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"You always travel around?" He pressed his lips together before replying.

"Well we're travel circus, so we never stay at one place."

"Have you ever been to Heian-kyo?" He nodded.

"Yup, but I don't really like the place."

"Why? Isn't it capital city? I wonder what kind of place it is."

"You would meet many nobles there, but trust me here is better."

"Really?" He nodded again. "I want to see another place too. Of course I like this village but I want to see another place."

"Then come with me."

"What?" I turned at him and saw he chuckled.

"Just kidding. Anyway, you look beautiful with those clothes."

I felt my cheeks getting warm upon hearing the compliment. '_What's wrong with me lately?_' "Thanks." I couldn't lift my gaze for I am sure he was staring at me. After moments he asked.

"You want to know what the nobles look like?"

I looked up at him as he pulled me to sit in front of a table with a mirror. I never have a mirror for my own. He then took cream and powder. "What are you doing?"

"I'll make you look like noble woman."

He then took the cream applying it on my face. I tried to not look at his eyes as he applied the cream. Instead, I looked at his forehead. However after a while I couldn't help but trailing my gaze down to his brows, his nose, cheek bones and finally his lips. I held my breath as I looked at those soft lips. Looking at them bring back the feeling of his lips against mine. When the lips curled up a little I lifted my gaze and found he was looking at me. Clearing my throat I turned my gaze to the mirror behind him. '_This is embarrassing_'

"Finished."

He then moved to stand beside me. I was surprised to see myself in mirror. My face was white. Instead of long brows I have thumb size brows, and my lips are thinned-red. Is this what noble looks like? It looks weird. "Do they really wear this makeup?" I saw he nodded.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?" He nodded smiling. "Weird." I let out a chuckle as he laughed. I never thought I would like to hear man's laughter. I turned at him joining his laughter. When his laughter died he stared at me. I held my breath as those eyes staring at me.

"You are beautiful."

I felt my chest getting warm this time. Why this man could make my heart skips a beat, blushing and now chest warmed, I wonder.

"Can I kiss you?"

I couldn't breathe. Slowly he leaned toward me. Without my permission my eyes shut close and I could feel my heart beats fast inside my chest. '_What's wrong with my body?_' When I heard a soft chuckle I opened my eyes and saw he was grinning at me. I rolled my eyes slightly "That wasn't f…"

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Finished." I threw the last vegetables into the basket on my back. Wiping sweats off my forehead I stood up. I looked up and saw the sky has turned to light yellow. It seems I don't have time to paint. Shifting the basket up a little I started to walk. I took my new brush from my hitatare. It has smaller amount of bristle than my old one. With this brush I could paint fine line. Smiling I put the brush inside my kosode. My mind then went back to the other day.

Before meet him I never have any interest in man. However, he is different. I don't know what was different. Perhaps because he wasn't like any other annoying man. Well he was, at first. So what makes it different? I shook my head and jumped over a big rock. Thinking about him only confused me. '_Why am I thinking about him?_' I let out a sigh looking around trying to find something to distract me. But moments later I found myself thinking about him again. I wonder what it is like to travel around and see new places. I hope I can travel around too like him, but it is impossible.

Suddenly the memory of him kissing my lips flashed inside my head. A man has kissed me, four times! And I didn't push him away, correct I did punch him once. Does it mean I like him? '_No, absolutely no_', I shook my head. Then why I couldn't move, couldn't breathe when he kiss me. Indeed I adore the elegance and beauty of his dance, but him? I don't know. I shook my head again. '_This man makes me crazy_'

I stopped walking when my ears caught noises. Horse gallops. Quickly I ran toward trees and lowered my body. From a distance I saw small troop. '_Warrior?_' I knitted my brows. There was no war for decades, everyone lives in peace. Then what are they doing here, I wonder. I looked back at the troop and recognized the man on the front line. It was the rude man who yelled at me the other day. The one was beaten by Ray. Silently I stood up and gasped when a hand grabbed me. The person took me to hide behind tree.

"Keep quite."

I looked up as I heard his voice. "Ray?" He didn't turn his gaze and pulled me against him as the troop came closer. His arms were around me and I could hear his heartbeat as I leaned against his chest. I felt he tightened his arms when they passed near us. I held my breath dare to let out any sound. However, when I felt something bit my leg I let out a yelp. I covered my mouth quickly but it was late.

"Who's there!?"

My eyes widened in horror and I looked up at Ray. He then grabbed my wrist and started to run. I don't bother to take my fallen basket and ran following him. I heard man's shouts and horse gallops. Ray let out a whistle and then a white horse came out behind trees. Ray quickly mounted the horse and lent his hand to help me. I grasped his waist when the horse started to gallop. This is the first time I ride a horse. I glanced over my shoulder and saw some of men were chasing us.

"Where are we going? This wasn't the direction to my village." I shouted when I realized we were riding toward the opposite direction.

"I saw some soldier on the other side. We'll climb down and take the other road."

I was about to reply when I felt something flew fast beside me. An arrow. And then another arrow flew toward us. I tightened my hold as Ray increased the horse speed. I closed my eyes when the horse galloped between trees. Suddenly the horse let out a loud neigh and moment later my body was thrown off. I closed my eyes as my body rolled over on forest ground and fell deeper into forest.

* * *

Letting out a groan I pushed my body up. '_Nami_,' I looked around. "Nami!" I found her body laying not far from me. I ignored pain on my side and ran toward her.

"Nami," I shook her shoulders lightly. When she opened her eyes a relieved sigh slipped out my mouth. "Are you alright? You have any injury?" I helped her to stand and checked for any injury.

"I'm fine. Just some bruises."

"I'm afraid we have to walk from now. You know this area?"

She looked around before shaking her head. "No, I've never been in this area before."

"What should we do now?"

"I think it's better if we look for place for the night."

"You mean we stay here? As in the forest?" She lifted an eyebrow staring back at me.

"Why, is Sarukawa's prince afraid being alone in the middle of the forest?"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

She just shrugged a little. "No, I'm just saying if you're afraid…"

"I fear nothing." I cut her off. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing wrong, I just get lost in the middle of forest, with a man, have no horse, and have to sleep under the open sky. Nothing wrong at all. Lovely. Perfect."

I looked at her dumfounded. "You're blaming me?"

"No, I didn't say that." She said briefly but her eyes told different.

"Yes, you're _implying_." I said crossing my arms.

"If you listen to me and go to the other way, we won't get lost."

"Oh really," I stepped toward her. "And get caught by the other soldier? Very smart of you lady."

She let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Thanks to you smarty pants sir we get lost now."

I let out a groan before turning to her. "I should let they take you with them."

"Oh sorry for being a trouble sir." She snapped.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she turned around.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to have tea time with my friends from this forest."

I grabbed her arm pulling her around. "We should move together."

"Oh no, we don't." She pulled off her hand glaring at me. "I'll go by myself."

I was about to reply when a howl broke the silence forest. I crossed my arms turning at the freezing woman beside me. "Fine, go ahead," I cleared my throat. "I heard a wolf could smell even from distance, and you know they're very fast," She inhaled wandering her eyes around. I leaned closer to her and added. "Once they get their target, they won't let it go, but won't kill it immediately. They'll bite…"

"Okay, fine. We move together."

I pressed my lips together holding back a grin. Clearing my throat I said. "No, it's okay, I won't stop you. Don't mind me."

She glared at me. "I said we move together."

"If you say so," I shrugged and gulped back a chuckle. "Lead the way." She let out a growl before passing me. "Aw! That's my foot you're stepping on."

"Sorry, didn't see that." She said without turning around.

I breathed out a sigh following her. This would be a long journey.

* * *

After walked for a while we decided to make a place for sleep. "We need fire."

"I'll do it."

"You can make fire?" She shot an eyebrow up looking at me.

"I'm not a princess living in a palace."

"Sure you can. I'll look for more branches." I said before turning around. After make sure she can't see me I leaned against tree's trunk and untied my hitatare belt. When my fingers touched sticky liquid on my side I let out a sigh. "Oh great."

I am bleeding. Perhaps from sharp rocks when I fell over forest ground. I couldn't see the wound for it was dark, but from the pain I guess it was slightly deep. Well if morning comes we can go back to the village and I will be fine. I took a deep breath before tied my hitatare. Fortunately I wore black hitatare today so she won't see the blood. Breathing out a sigh I leaned off and trying to gather fallen branches.

I put the branches on the ground beside the fire. "You sure can make a fire." I grinned as Nami turned at me.

"I thought you get lost somewhere inside the forest."

I let out a small laugh and sat down beside her. "So you're worrying me?" I laughed when she rolled her eyes and threw a branch into the flames. For a while we just sit in silence staring at the dancing flames.

"How far are we from the village?" I broke the silence.

"I'm not quite sure, but if I'm correct we'll find river around here."

"We just need to follow the river." I said and saw Nami nodded. After that we fell into silence again. I took a glance at her small figure. She was hugging her knees.

"Try to kiss me again and I'll kick you."

I let out a laugh but winced as I felt pain from my side. When she turned at me I grinned. "How do you know I want to kiss you?" I let out a small chuckle as she put some distance between us. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, tell me about yourself." I turned my gaze to the fire.

"Me?"

I let out a hum and she continued.

"You know my name, where I live, what I like already."

I threw a twig toward her. "You're boring."

"Sorry for being a boring person." She then let out a small chuckle. "How about you, tell me about yourself."

"You know my name…" I stopped as a small rock hit my thigh. "Hey,"

"That's mine."

"Nami," I placed a hand before me as twigs flying toward me. I leaned and grabbed her arm. I greeted my teeth as a pain ran from my side. I released her arm leaning back.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to her offering a smile. "Yeah," I could tell she didn't believe me. "Anyway, why don't you take a sleep. I'll keep watch."

"And let you do something to me while I sleep? No."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise I won't touch you or come near you."

"I'll keep watch too." She said stubbornly.

"Look, you need sleep. I have sword, see," I pointed at my katana on my waist.

"I can protect myself too."

I sighed and said to the stubborn woman beside me. "I know you can. But I'd be happy if you let me." Nami said nothing staring at me. I let out another sigh before adding. "Here, you can have this with you." I took off my katana handing it to her. She looked down at it before lifting her gaze. I reached her hand, ignored the pain and put the katana in her hand. "If I do something to you use it. Don't worry I can protect you and myself without it."

Finally she gave in and laid her body down. I turned my gaze to the fire and threw another branch. I straightened my back and let out an inaudible cry. I hope I won't pass out before morning comes. I glanced toward the lying woman beside me. I can't faint, I won't let something bad happen to her.

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

I lifted my eyelids open as something wet touched my mouth. A pair of black eyes was staring back at me and I pushed my body up. "Sorry little friend." I said to the frightened squirrel and saw it ran behind bush. I took a look around me and remembered that I get lost and spent the night in the forest with Ray. '_Ray, where's him?_' I stood up and brushed dirt off my clothes.

"You're up."

I turned around and saw Ray approaching me, holding fruits on hands. "Where were you going?" He lifted his hands.

"Looking for something to eat, I'm starving. Aren't you?"

"No." I shook my head but then looked down as my stomach grumbled. "Maybe a little."

He let out a chuckle offering the fruits. "Here, eat this."

I looked at the fruits before taking it. A moan slipped out my lips as I chewed the juicy fruit. "What?" I asked and saw he shook his head pressing his lips together.

"Have a good sleep?"

"The 'bed' was very comfortable." He stifled a chuckle. I picked the katana handing it to him. "Thanks." He took the katana and slipped it under his belt. "Let's go then. Sooner we leave is better. I miss my bed."

He let out small chuckle waving a hand. "Ladies' first."

* * *

"So, you live with your parents and Marilyn."

"Yeah. Marilyn is my father's sister, not blood-related actually." I pushed leaves away as we walked between scrubs.

"She's not from here, is she?" He turned around at me. "Her name."

I nodded. "She's from west kingdom, she said. She followed her father here when she was a child, but when he passed away he left her with his best friend, my grandfather."

"She's very funny."

I heard Ray let out a small laugh cutting branches. I couldn't help but asked hesitantly. "You like her?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes. But I like you more." He winked.

I felt my cheeks turn warm. I cleared my throat avoiding his gaze.

"You're funnier and stubborn."

"Hey," I pushed him a little on shoulder. He just laughed and continued to walk.

We have been walking all day following river side. Sometimes we would make stop to rest. I stood on my knees and took a drink before splashing water to my face. Wiping the water with my sleeves I glanced at Ray. I noticed he winced when he stood up. That was when I realized his face was pale. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

I stood up and approached him. "Not used to walk in forest I see." He just let out a chuckle before turning around.

"You hungry?"

"You?" I asked and saw he nodded. "Maybe we can find something to eat." We then left the river side and look for something to eat. When my eyes found trees with small bluish purple fruits attached to them I grabbed his arm pulling him with me.

"What's that?"

I took the small fruit and brought it to him. "Try this." He leaned down a little and ate the fruit. I giggled when his eyes widened. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"What's this? I never eat this before."

"Fruits."

"Yes I can see that."

I let out a giggle and picked some throwing it into my mouth. "I like this small fruit. There are many inside the forest. Sometimes when I get hungry during gathering vegetable I would look for it." I turned to him. "You kn…"

I gulped and felt the fruit slowly sliding down my throat. It seems my body completely went numb every time he put his lips on mine. My heart pumped fast inside my chest as he started to move his lips slowly. I felt his hand on my jaw lifting my head and his other hand on my back holding me. If he didn't hold me I would slump down for my knees went limp.

I stared at Ray's deep brown eyes and feel as if I fell deeper inside them. I couldn't think anything else as his soft lips bruised against my lips. I dared open my mouth slightly and felt he took my bottom lip between his. A drop of sweat running down between his brows broke the spell. I saw as his eyelids slid down and the next moment I fell back with his body over me.

I let out a cry of pain before looked at him. "Ray," I shook his shoulders but he didn't move. I pushed my body up to sit turning his body around. "Ray, it isn't funny. Ray," I grabbed his side shaking it. I was surprised to feel something wet my hand and my eyes widened as I saw blood. '_He's bleeding,_' I brought my hand to his pale cheek. "Ray, open your eyes!" He still didn't move. '_He was bleeding all days? Why didn't he tell me? And he didn't sleep last night_'

"Ray!"

Carefully I laid his body down on the ground. Fortunately there was a cave near us and I pulled his body inside. I then left the cave looking for herbs. After found the herbs I need, hurriedly I ran toward the cave. He is still unconscious. I put the herbs on rock and ground it. I took a glance at his pale face before wiping a tear. '_Stupid man, idiot_'

I didn't bother to consider my feeling, why I cry a tear seeing he lies unconscious. I went to his side and took his wrist. I let out a relieved sigh as I feel the pulse, but it was slow. Put his hand down I reached his belt untying it. I untied his hitatare and my heart sunk as I saw blood coloring his white undergarment. I inhaled before took the belt untying it. My eyes widened as I saw the bluish purple wound on his rib. However, what surprised me the most was the bind cloth that bound his chest. '_He is a…_'

'_…woman…?_'

* * *

Okay, hope you like the story.

and their moment chichay12 :)

Until next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, thank you for still coming. And thank you for the reviews too. Glad you like their moment chichay12. Haha...I want her to say that too janedoee XD Thank you GShirleyRandy, and for always checking my story :D**

**Anyway your update. I hope you'll enjoy this one :) I don't own Mendol and forgive me for my mistakes, I did my best.**

* * *

'_Where am I? A cave?_' I knitted my brows staring at the rock ceiling. I turned my head and saw a fire. I pushed my body up a little looking around me. '_Why am I here? Where's Nami?_' Leaning on an elbow I noticed my hitatare belt was untied. Quickly I sat up and couldn't help but let out a cry as I felt pain from my side. Something wrapped around my stomach. My eyes widened as I saw cloth bound over my wound. I noticed the garment. '_Nami,_'

I leaned on the cave wall forcing my body up. It was dark outside. I rubbed my head looking for Nami. I was relieved to find her sitting on a rock near the entrance. She must have known about my secret now. '_What should I do?_'

After took a long deep breath I move my heavy feet. Nami was hugging her knees looking ahead. "Na…"

"Who are you?"

I licked my lips nervously. "I…"

"Did you enjoy fooling me?"

"Nami, I…" She once again cut me off.

"You think it's funny?"

I dropped my gaze down. "I didn't mean to…"

"Lie. Yeah, of course you didn't mean to lie. You just fooled me."

I lifted my gaze as Nami stood up turning at me. Even in dim light I could see anger in her eyes. And trace of tears. I want to punch myself for bring those tears.

"Tell me, do you enjoy playing with my feeling?" She took a step closer.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Don't lie to me!" She wiped tears from her cheek. "You know what I feel right now? I feel like an idiot. You think you can play with my feeling? Is this what you have been doing? Make girls fall for you…and just leave when…they fell for you?"

It hurts my heart to see tears on those eyes and hear her cracking voice. "Nami, I'm so sorry. But I do really like you." I reached for her arm but she slapped it.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She clenched her jaws glaring at me. "I hate you. You sick…woman."

I couldn't utter any word as she passed me. It hurts to breathe, I can't breathe. It feels like my heart shattered into pieces. I didn't bother to wipe tears that come to my eyes. Her words kept replying in my ears. She was right. She has all the rights to hate me. But I didn't mean to break her heart. '_That's why you can't have feeling for anyone Ray_'

It has been years since I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. '_I'm sorry Nami, but what I feel toward you, it's true_'

* * *

I hate it if I cry, I show my weakness. But tears kept flowing out my eyes. Why am I crying? It has nothing to do with me whether he is a man or a woman. It wasn't like I like him. But why it hurts? Why my chest tightened that I couldn't breathe? What is this feeling? I clenched my fists hoping it would endure the pain.

A roar of thunder sound woke me up. Rubbing my eyes I pushed my body up. I turned to the fire beside me and threw some branches. Seems it was raining heavily outside. It was when I realized I was alone. '_Where's Ray?_'

'_Did she…?_' Suddenly I get panicked. I dropped my gaze and saw her katana near the fire. I lifted my gaze when a thought crossed my head. '_No, she won't…_' Quickly I stood up and ran toward the cave entrance. The strong wind blew against me as soon as I stepped outside. I raised both of my hands to cover my face from the heavy rain. I covered my ears as it thundered and lightened.

I forced my eyes open and looked around. When it lightened I saw a figure on my left. Ray was still standing on the same place as I left her earlier. I ran toward her and grabbed her arm. "Are you out of your mind!?" I pulled her around and quickly caught her body as she fell toward me.

"Ray!" I patted her cheek but she didn't open her eyes. I put her arms around my shoulders and pulled her unconscious body inside the cave. I laid her down to sit against the cave wall. She was soaked from head to toe. When I saw her pale face and blue lips suddenly I feel those worried and fear again. "Ray, open your eyes," I took her cheeks and feel cold skin against my palm. I took her hands, it was cold too. "Ray," '_What should I do?_'

Quickly I turned around and threw more branch into the fire to make it bigger. I took off my hitatare and dried her face and hair. Then pulled her shoes off before taking off her hitatare and undergarment. It seems I have to replace the herbs since the bind cloth was soaked too. I grabbed the left herbs, luckily I didn't use it all, and ground it. After put the herbs over her wound, I tore my hitatare and bind it around her stomach. Finished with her wound I took the hitatare. I was about to cover her body with it but stopped when I saw the soaked bind cloth on her chest. '_She needs to warm up_' I put the garment down before I could change my mind. I lifted my gaze looking at the rock wall behind her as I took the cloth off her chest. Put the soaked cloth on the ground, I took my hitatare and cover her body. I hope it was enough to warm her body up.

Sighing I moved to sit beside her. I glanced at her and saw her breathing was shallow. I took her cold hand blowing breath rubbing it with my hands. "Ray," '_Idiot woman, I swear I'll punch you when you wake up_'

I blew a breath over her long fingers. I never noticed her fingers are long and slim. It was undoubtedly woman fingers. I turned my gaze and take a look at her. How come I didn't realize it before, the eyebrows, nose, lips and chin, with her hair fell freely over her shoulders like now she indeed is a woman. I let out a small chuckle shaking my head. I want to laugh at myself for feeling attracted to a woman. '_Attracted? I'm attracted to her?_'

At moment I get confused with myself. I was supposed to be angry, to hate her. Instead I was worried and scared when I saw her pale face and blue lips. The anger I felt earlier faded away when I saw her unconscious. What does it mean?

A soft whimper broke my thought. Ray turned her head a little and let out a whimper. "Ray," I released her hand and touched her cheek. It was still cold. I then noticed she was shivering. What should I do?

I decided to do the first thing that crossed my head. I took the hitatare that covered her body, spread it on the ground before laying her body down on her side. I took off my clothes and lied down behind her. I lifted her head and put my arm as a pillow. I threw my undergarment over our body before pulling her against me. I inhaled slightly as her cold body touched my warm skin. I put the other arm over her stomach, carefully to not touch her wound, hugging her.

It feels strange. Her body against mine. I shook my head lightly, pushed all the thought that came to my head away and just hugged the shivering woman in my arms. She has tried to protect me all this time even though she was badly injured. This is the least thing I could do for her. I took a breath closing my eyes.

Once again I was woken up by thunder sound. I let out a small groan feeling cramp from my arm. Slowly I lifted Ray's head pulling my arm out sitting up. My cheeks blushed looking at her naked back. Quickly I lifted my gaze throwing the garment back over her body. It was still dark outside but the rain has stopped. I shivered a little and noticed the fire almost died.

I took Ray's almost dry hitatare to cover my body and stood up. I threw another branch into the fire sitting beside it. I turned my head when Ray shifted her body but quickly look away blushing. '_Really Nami,_'

I let out a breath keeping my gaze at the flames in front of me. But after a while I couldn't help but stole a glance toward her. Her black locks contrasted her pale white skin. I held my breath as my eyes wandered over her laying body. She put an arm as a pillow while the other arm was over her taut stomach. The garment covered from her waist to her thighs exposing her long slim legs. The sight was beautiful that I couldn't turn my gaze away.

Automatically my hand reached for the paper I threw away when took off my clothes. I had lost my brush so I took small coal instead. My eyes never left her as my hand drew lines following the curve of her body. There are two ways in painting. The first one is you paint following your imagination. And the second one is you just transfer the object into the paper without adding anything. I don't need to add anything else to her picture. It is beautiful as it was.

I put the coal on the ground staring at the picture in my hand. My lips curled up as I looked at it. This is the perfect picture I have ever drawn.

"Am I your model now?"

I lifted my gaze and saw she was looking at me. I put the paper down and went to her side as she pushed her body up. "How do you feel? You still feel pain?" I helped her to sit and touched her cheek. It was warmer now.

"I feel better now. Thank you, for helping me."

"Next time I'll break your nose, seriously." She let out a small laugh before looking down. That was when I realized my bare upper body was exposed and so was her. Quickly I pulled her hitatare to cover my chest. I thought to move to my former place beside the fire but she took my hand. I kept my gaze at her face as she still facing the ground. After a moment she raised her head.

"I'm sorry Nami, for not telling you the truth." She then dropped her gaze down again. "I was raised as a man, for a reason, I can't tell you why but," She took my other hand lifting her gaze. "I do really like you Nami, and I never felt something this strong toward anyone else before."

"But…how…we…"

"Are women." She finished my sentence.

I nodded. "How can you like me?" I was surprised when she lifted my hand placing it over her left breast.

"You feel it?"

I could feel the beat against my palm.

"Every time I look at you or near you, it beats fast. If you ask me why I don't know. I don't know why I like you, I just feel it."

I pulled off my hands from her grip. I don't know what to say. I never heard a woman like another woman before. Is it possible? But to tell the truth it was same for me. I feel that strange feeling too. Even after I know she wasn't a man, being near her, touch her skin my heart fluttered inside my chest. Or perhaps because she _is_ a woman that was why I feel something toward her. Her small voice broke my thought.

"But I can understand if you don't want to see me again."

"No," I took her hands in mine bringing her gaze back to me. "I…" What should I say? Do I still want to see her?

It was silent. I could only hear flicker sound from the fire and my drummed heart. She was staring at me. Afraid. She was afraid. This is the 'man' who suddenly showed up in my life turns it upside down with 'his' charming and confident. However, it was a woman in front of me now, the same person but she looks small and fragile. Looking at her eyes finally I found what I want.

I brought my hand to her cheek before leaning toward her kissing her lips. She was surprised at the sudden kiss but then closed her eyes. These soft lips, it was the same lips that had kissed me many times. She was still the same person.

For the first time in my life I kiss someone. I moved my lips slowly against her and feel those giddy and warm feelings I felt every time she kissed me. I shivered a little when her slightly cold hands touched my bare back trailing up. I didn't break the kiss when she slowly leaning back bringing me down with her.

I don't know if this is right or no. But one sure thing is I want to be with this woman, this person.

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Are you okay?" I asked perhaps for the hundreds time. Well I can't help but worried with her wound. We are walking again following river side after stayed in the forest for three nights.

"I'm fine." She said while cutting branches.

"I just want to make sure." I said nonchalantly.

She then turned around at me offering a smile. "Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine."

"You'll let me know if you feel pain or something."

Grinning she nodded. "I will."

I mumbled a 'good' looking aside. I feel my cheeks getting warm under her gaze. What was wrong with the blushing thing lately? I turned my gaze when she took steps toward me. "What are you doing?"

"Want to show you that I'm fine."

I took a step back as she leaned closer. "Ray," I warned. She just let out a hum leaning closer. I inhaled as she put a hand on my waist pulling me closer.

"Don't move."

Unconsciously I licked my lips. There was a grin tugged on her lips as she moved her head down. I held my breath and waited. However, she turned her gaze and swung the sword quickly. I turned around and saw a snake fell on the ground headless.

"That's close."

Turning around I pushed her away and started to walk again. I ignored her when she called.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're blocking my way." I heard she giggled. This is the first time I heard her giggles, it's cute actually, but no I was angry at her, a little.

"Why, you're expecting something else?"

"In your dream." I said and heard her laughing.

After walked all morning we decided to rest for a while. I took the grilled fish handing it to her before taking the last one for myself.

"You sure can survive inside the forest. You know edible plants, herbs and hunting."

I let out a chuckle before replying. "Well I live from this forest."

"You're right."

I bit the grilled fish and asked. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded while chewing the fish. "Sure."

"Did anyone else know that you're…"

"A woman?"

I nodded and took another bite. Ray licked her fingers before replied.

"Besides my father, Jiro, the man who's always with me, and Katsuyuki, the tall man you saw before, no one knows about it. And now you."

"I won't tell anyone." I said quickly. She let out a chuckle continuing her meal. I pursed my lips debating whether I should ask or no. "Why did he, I mean your father, raise you…" I trailed off dropping my gaze down. How could a father raise his own daughter as a man, I couldn't understand.

"He wasn't my father actually." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her and saw she smiled a little.

"He found me when I was a baby and raised me. He taught me dance and martial arts."

"But why as a man?"

"That's a long story." She then turned her gaze to me. "But I promise I'll tell you someday."

I nodded smiling a little before looking back at my fish. Actually there was another question that kept bugging me but I pushed it aside. Finished our meal we started to walk again. Finally we found the big road to the village. I let out a joy laugh and ran toward the road. "We did it! Ray…" The smile died as I saw she leaned against tree's trunk. I then ran toward her. "Ray, are you alright?"

She nodded slightly. "I just feel dizzy."

She has sweats on her forehead. "Let's take a rest for a while."

"No, we should move, I'm okay."

She tried to walk but I pulled her back. "No, you're not. Don't worry I know this road, we're getting closer to the village." I helped her to sit down on the ground. "Wait here." I then left her looking for fruits. She must be tired walking all day. I slapped my head mentally for forgetting she was injured. After found some fruits I ran back toward her. She was leaning her head against the tree closing her eyes. "Ray, here eat this."

"Thanks." She took the fruit.

"You're welcome." I sit down beside her. "You promised you'll tell me when you feel pain or something."

"Sorry." She said while chewing. "But I'm fine, we can go now. "

"It's okay, I'm tired too." I smiled when she turned at me lifting an eyebrow. After she finished I pulled her head to lean on my shoulder. "Let's rest for a while." She was surprised a little but then relaxed. I put an arm around her waist pulling her closer before kissing her head.

I pressed my lips together trying to hold back a grin. Never I thought before that I would be protective over someone. Of course I will if it was about my family or my best friends, but this is different. She is different. I looked down and saw she was closing her eyes. Looking at her sleeping face warmed my chest. At moment I wish that I could hold her in my arms forever. However, I can't deny the fact the she will have to leave me. She is a traveler after all. I feel sad suddenly at this thought. I don't want her to leave. I don't want to lose her. Slowly I feel tear watering my eyes falling down.

I opened my eyes when something fluffy touched my arm. It was a baby raccoon. It then ran away disappearing into bush. I turned to the woman beside me and saw she was still sleeping. I must fell asleep too. I let out a yawn and shook her shoulder a little. "Ray, wake up." She reluctantly opened her eyes yawning. "We should get going." I helped her to stand on her feet. I couldn't help but chuckled as she rubbed her heavy eyes. For a moment she looks like a girl.

"What?"

I shook my head a little. "Nothing." I turned around stretching my back. "Okay, let's go back. I really miss my bed, and I think bath." I sniffed my hitatare and wrinkled my nose. Ray let out a small laugh beside me.

"Yeah, you're smelled."

"Speak for yourself." I said and she laughed. "Let's go." I took her hand starting to walk but stopped. She was looking down at our joining hands. "I…" When I was about to release her hand she tightened the grip.

"Let's go."

I smiled a little following her. We arrived earlier than I thought. I was beyond happy to see the road to my village. "We're back." I turned to Ray excited. "Come on." I ran pulling her with me.

"Nami,"

I turned to her when she stopped me. "What's wrong?" Ray took a small breath looking at me. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. I was too exciting that I dragged her with me. "Come on."

I jogged toward my house grinning. Ray followed behind me. However, I stopped abruptly and eyes widened when I saw the sight. My house and the other houses were collapsed, leaving mountain of debris scattered everywhere.

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading and I hope you still like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! First, thank you chichay12 (you're fast as always :D) and janedoee :) For BbSis, I'm really happy to know you like it, even if Ray turns out as a man :) And alexiel17, let me in to the party too XD glad you like it. Wow, GShirleyRandy, that's close! **

**Okay, hope you'll like this chap and happy valentine btw :D I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Nami,"

I couldn't believe my eyes. What had happened? I just leave for days and now my village…my house… '_Father…mother…Marilyn…_' I forced my feet and ran toward my collapsed house.

"Nami!"

I heard Ray called my name running behind me but I didn't stop. '_Please let my family alive_' I prayed to whatever gods and looked for my family. I saw some of villager crying over their house or maybe family. "Father! Mother!" My eyes become blur when there was no answer. "Marilyn!"

"Nami!"

I turned around as I heard Asahi's voice. Asahi and Hinata ran toward me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Nami, you're alive."

"Thank gods,"

I hugged them back before pulling off. "What had happened?"

"Suddenly there're soldiers came to our village and they…they…" Hinata took Asahi's shoulder as she started to cry.

"You remember the rich man?" Hinata asked.

My eyes went wider as I finally realized it. I had seen the man that day, with the warrior. "He…It was him, wasn't it?" I clenched my fists feeling anger rose inside me.

Hinata nodded her head slightly. "He said he will come again."

"He looked for you Nami." Asahi leaned off and took my arm.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked. I forgot she was standing behind me.

Asahi wiped her tear before saying. "He was angry with you for make a fool of him."

I greeted my teeth. "He did this because he was angry at me? I'll make him pay for this." I was about to turn around but Ray grabbed my arm.

Hinata added. "He has soldier with him Nami."

"I don't care! If he wants me he can take me, why destroy my village!?" I can't hold my anger anymore. I pushed Ray's hand away as she pulled me around.

"You are not going anywhere."

I pushed her hand away but she tightened her grip on my arm. I heard Asahi and Hinata said something about calling my parents and Marilyn and left us but I kept my gaze at Ray. "This is not your business."

She tightened her grip that I could feel her nails against my skin. "Yes, it is."

"Let me go!" I pushed her body as she pulled me into hug.

* * *

I tightened my hold and heard soft sobs as she leaned her head against my chest. "I won't let you go, do you hear me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." I pushed her body a little cupping her cheeks. "We'll figure this out, together," She nodded lightly. "I won't let something bad happen to you or your family, I promise." I held her tightly as she threw her body on me. '_I need to talk with father_'

After left Nami with her family I went to the camp. Our camp was out of the village so it was safe. As soon as Jiro saw me he dashed toward me.

"Ray! Where have you been!? You just ran…"

I took his shoulder to stop his rumbling. "Look, I need to see my father. Where's him?" Jiro closed his mouth once before answered.

"In his tent, but he's pissed off all day."

"Thanks." I passed him heading toward father's tent. Inside the tent Katsuyuki was with him. He approached me when he saw me walked in.

"Ray, thank gods you're back."

I offered a small smile to him before turned at father. He stood up hands on waist. "Father…"

"What are you thinking leaving camp for days!?"

"I'm sorry but…" He then turned around rubbing his face. I felt guilty to make he worried. "I was doing practice when I saw they coming and went to…"

"Save the tavern girl."

I looked at his back before turning to Katsuyuki. He shook his head slightly. '_How did he know about Nami?_' "Actually there's something I want to…"

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"What?" I glanced toward Katsuyuki before looking back at him. "What do you mean we're leaving?"

"We have to move before the soldier comes again."

I shook my head stepping toward. "No, we can't just leave them."

"Ray," Katsuyuki took my shoulder but I pushed his hand and walked toward him.

"We can help them, we have enough man…"

"He's Inoue's,"

I stopped abruptly upon hearing the name. "Inoue?"

He then turned around staring at me. "That's why we have to move."

"No…" I shook my head. "I…I can't leave her…they'll take her, I won't let them take her."

"We have no choice Ray." Katsuyuki said softly.

I took a breath before asking. "Can she come with us?"

"No." He answered immediately.

"Why not? Please father, let her come with us." He crossed his arms turning at me.

"They're looking for her, if she comes with us they will look for us too. I can't let it happen. Forget about that girl."

"NO!" I clenched my fists. "I'd never leave her!"

"His clan is looking for you for years! If they find you're still alive you're going to die!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back. "I've promised to protect her and I will!"

"Ray,"

I slapped Katsuyuki's hand when he reached for my arm. "If she can't come with us then I'll leave. I'm leaving this group."

"She, she, she," He kicked a chair near him glaring at me waving his hand. "What is it about that girl? She's just a tavern girl."

I clenched my teeth holding back my tears. I was about to reply when I heard Katsuyuki's voice.

"Who's there?"

I turned around and eyes widened as I saw a girl running away. "Nami," I wiped my tears running outside ignoring his yell. "Nami, wait!" I caught her hand pulling her around. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to walk alone."

"I just want to say thank you." She kept her gaze aside avoiding my gaze. "Goodbye Ray."

I grabbed her wrist when she turned around. "Nami wait,"

"What!? Don't you hear your father? They'll kill you too if you're near me!"

"I don't care!" I took her cheeks keeping her gaze on me. "I told you that I'll protect you and I'll keep my word. I won't leave you."

"Then you're an idiot, I don't need your protection."

I pulled her face closer that I could feel her rage breath against my skin. "If it means I could be with you then I would be an idiotic person or whatever," Her brown eyes were staring back at me. "Come with me Nami."

"But your father won't allow me to come."

"I'll talk to him. You don't need to worry. If he still insisted then we'll go alone, just you and me, we'll go somewhere far away from here." I wiped tears from her cheeks. "You want to see another place, don't you?" She nodded a little. "Then I'll show you."

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I pulled off from the hug and smiled at father. "I'm sorry I have caused all of this." He leaned and kissed my head.

"You did nothing wrong. I just hope I could give you better life. Please be safe and don't worry about us."

I nodded before turning to mother. She wrapped me in her arms and said between her cry.

"Be careful Nami and wherever you go remember you have family here. I love you."

I nodded as she kissed my forehead. I was wrong she always loves me. "I love you too mother." Marilyn also gave me hug and gave me her favorite brush. I put the brush inside the bundle before turning around to my best friends.

"Hey best friend," Asahi said trying to smile. "Be careful, will you? Don't get yourself in trouble."

I chuckled a little nodding and threw my arms as she hugged me. Hinata hugged me from behind crying.

"We'll miss you."

* * *

"Ray we have to move now."

"Please wait, she said she will come." I said to Katsuyuki looking for Nami. Jiro and Katsuyuki helped me to convince father and finally he agreed Nami come with us. I turned around and saw father climbed his horse. Everyone was ready to leave too. I gripped the bridle biting my lip. '_Where are you Nami?_'

"Ray,"

"I know." I said getting frustrated. '_Please Nami,_' I should pick her from the village. When I was about to mount my horse Jiro called me.

"She's here."

I turned around and ran toward her. I was relieved to see her. She was panting a little, she must have been run here. "You came."

She raised a hand to her chest trying to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." I took the bundle from her hand.

"Can we move now?"

"Yes!" I shouted toward father before taking Nami's hand. "Let's go." I tied her bundle to saddle before helping her get on the horse. I mounted sitting behind her taking the reins. I nodded toward Jiro who get on his horse already beside me before squeezing the horse side slightly.

We ride all day since we have to climb down the mountain before dusk. Father and Katsuyuki lead the convoy in the front while Jiro and I were riding in the middle between carts. I gripped the reins looking at the forest road before us. "So you never ride a horse before."

Nami shook her head. "No, we can't buy a horse after all."

I blame the nobles for setting high tax. That was one of the reason I don't like nobles. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's nice."

"Really?" She nodded. "Tell me if you feel any pain."

"Pain?" She turned her head asking.

I nodded before leaning a little whispering to her ear. I pressed my lips together as her eyes widened and cheek turned to red.

"Ray!"

"Hey, no pinch. You'll make him startle." I grabbed her hand on my belly laughing. She pinched my arm instead glaring. "I'm just saying. Anyway, aren't you worried about your family?"

She turned her gaze back to the road. "A little, but he, my father, said they'll be fine. I hope they will. Besides I have no choice."

She said the last part softly. I released the reins holding with a hand and put my arm around her stomach. "You'll be fine too." I offered a smile when she turned her head.

* * *

"Thanks." I smiled back at her. To tell the truth it was her that I am worrying. That day I had heard a little about Ray and her father's conversation. I wonder what makes Ray has to hide her true identity from the rude man and his family. Her father said her life is in danger if they find out about her. I shouldn't go with her. I know I was being selfish but, I don't want to lose her. I couldn't.

"What are you thinking? Me?"

I let out a chuckle leaning against her. "Of course no."

"Don't be shy. I know I'm handsome, charming…"

"Eww," I leaned off turning to her. She grinned wriggling her brows. "I don't know you're a narcissism person." She let out a small laugh.

"There are many things you don't know about me. But don't worry I plan to show you."

I lifted an eyebrow knitting my brows as she winked. Shaking my head I turned my gaze and meet Jiro's. He smiled a little before looking away. I blushed slightly and pinched Ray's arm on my belly as she giggled. "This is embarrassing."

"Just pretend we're alone."

"You're enjoying teasing me." I shook my head hearing the woman behind me laughing.

"You're cute when blushing."

"Stop it or I swear…" I stopped when Ray planted a kiss on my neck. "Ray," She just let out a hum. I shivered a little as the soft lips slowly trailed up.

"Oh man," Jiro said before squeezing his horse moving faster leaving us behind.

I pinched her thigh hard to stop her. "Ray."

"Aw! What was that for?"

"Really, you asked?" Her lips turned to innocent grin. I shook my head again for the third times. A small gasp escaped my mouth when she pulled me against her holding me tightly. I could feel her breath against my ear. I didn't bother to lean off and just sighed.

I looked at the carts before us. So they have to bring all these things with them. Maybe travel around is not as easy as I thought. Still I am exciting that I am going to see another place besides my village. My village. We are getting far from the village. Suddenly I felt sad a little. I will miss my family very much, and my best friends. I don't know if I can see them again. Ray's kiss on my head broke my thought.

"You're missing your village?"

I nodded a little leaning my head against her. "A little."

"I have something for you."

I looked down as Ray put a necklace on my neck. I took the pendant taking a look at it. It was a deep purple stone I have never seen before. "This is beautiful."

"There's a legend about the stone." She nodded when I looked at her. "Two persons who possess the stone will be bound forever."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "I have too." She pulled a necklace with a deep purple pendant out her hitatare.

"We'll be bound forever?"

"Yes."

I look at the stone in my hand smiling a little. It means I will be together with her forever. I felt my heart fluttered inside my chest at the thought. I released the stone when Ray took my cheek turning my head a little leaning in. I felt something rose in my stomach as she kissed my lips gently. I think I will always feel the giddiness every time those lips of her bruise against mine. I lifted my gaze and stared at her deep brown eyes. I heard a soft hum from my throat when she took my bottom lip pulling it a little before taking it again. I did the same with her upper lip and heard a hum from her. Soon I couldn't hear anything else besides my drumming heart and our hums.

* * *

I love the feeling of her lips against mine. I don't care if the other saw us. On the contrary, I want the world to know that she is mine and I am her. However, our moment broke as there were shouts. "What happened?" I asked the man behind us.

"I don't know."

I looked over his shoulder and saw horses behind stamping and rearing up. When an arrow flew and stuck on tree beside me I turned my head shouting. "They're coming!" I kicked the side of my horse lightly and ran passing carts. I heard Katsuyuki's voice as he shouted to our man to increase the speed.

"They come?"

I could hear panic in her voice. I tightened my hold on her stomach. "Don't worry." But when I heard screams from behind I started to panic. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw troop of horses. I heard Jiro called my name.

"Ray go first! Go!"

I nodded and kicked its side to increase the speed passing him.

"What should we do!? They'll kill your man!"

"Don't worry!" I assured her, and myself. I held the reins with a hand while holding Nami with my other hand so she won't fall off. Once we reached the front line I saw father shouting at the men to get ready. He then turned his gaze when he saw me.

"We need to separate!"

"What!? No!" I shouted back.

"Listen to me Ray," He kept the reins and turned at me again. "Go first and hide! We'll meet again at the base of mountain!"

"But…"

"You have no choice," He glanced over his shoulder before turning at me. "Be careful Ray, now go!"

I glanced at him and saw he smiled before kick my horse to gallop. We ran passing the convoy before leaving the big road entering the forest. I kept my gaze ahead and heard screams and horse neighs behind us. I tightened my grip on the reins shouting at my horse to increase its speed. '_We'll meet again at the base_'

I pulled the reins to stop the horse and turned it around. We have ridden for a while inside the forest. I listened to any sound and let out a relieved sigh when heard nothing. It seems they didn't chase us. I turned my gaze when I heard Nami's small voice.

"I shouldn't come with you."

I released a hand from the reins and took her hand. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "It's my fault, I shouldn't leave the village."

"Nami look at me," I took her chin to turn her gaze at me. "We had agreed you come with us. Even if you don't come I'll drag you out from the village. Do you hear me? I won't leave you." I took her in my arms as she started to cry. "Never."

It was silent around us, the only sound was from her small sobs. I tightened my hug and gave a quick kiss on her head. I know she was blaming herself. Truth be told me too. I would never forgive myself if something happen to my family. I know I was being selfish to ask father to let Nami come. But I can't leave her. Even without the warrior problem I would ask her to follow me.

I closed my eyes leaning against her head. I just wish thing was different. The warrior never chased us. I could live as myself. We don't have to fear to be judged by the other. Live a life where it is only me and her. However unfortunately for us this is our world. I lifted my eyelids when Nami pushed my arms a little.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You okay?" She nodded her head before turning to me offering a smile. I tucked locks behind her ear. "I think we should move." I said before taking the reins.

"Ray,"

"Hmm," I hummed looking at her. She just smiled shaking her head a little.

"Nothing."

I let out a chuckle and was about to ask when I heard sounds. Getting alarmed I looked around us.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard…" My eyes widened as I saw black and red uniforms between trees and then someone let out a shout.

"Over there!"

"Hold on tight." I kicked the horse sides glancing over my shoulder. I couldn't see all of them but it wasn't as many as before. I turned my gaze kicking its side to gallop. '_What should I do now?_'

* * *

I closed my eyes as the horse galloped between trees and branches. I remembered this. Ridding inside the forest with soldiers chasing after us, just like the other day. My heart was pounding fast inside my chest. I grabbed the horse back to steady myself. I heard shouts and screams from the soldier and Ray's breathing.

I snapped my eyes open when the horse reared up letting out a neigh before landing to the ground. I let out a cry as my body was thrown to the forest floor. Ray grabbed my wrist pulling me up. I ignored the pain from my ankle and ran following her. I still heard man's shouts behind us. It was like the other day except this time they want me.

I held a cry when I stumbled over a rock. Ray quickly pulled me up.

"You alright?"

I nodded holding back a cry and started to run again. I greeted my teeth as a pain running up from my sprained ankle. I could hear horse gallops come closer. For the first time in my life I was scared. What if they catch us?

I heard Ray muttering something and lifted my gaze. I bumped to her back and stepped back when she turned around. That was when I realized there were no road in front of us. We are on the top of cliff. I felt Ray tightened her grip on my wrist and turned around. My eyes widened as I saw soldiers approaching us. They climbed down their horse walking toward us. The rude man also got off his horse and passed his man approaching us.

"Finally I could find you, such a troublesome."

Ray pulled out her katana raising it and pushed me behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I just need her. Give her to me and I let you alive."

"And if I don't?"

The man clenched his jaws and shouted at his man. Ray pushed me aside raising her katana as the soldier attacking her. I stepped back holding my breath seeing her fending off their swords. She didn't lie when she said she can protect herself. Although she is a woman she can beat them easily with her quick move. My gaze glued to her that I didn't realize a soldier came behind me. I let out a scream when he grabbed me from behind.

I stamped on his foot and heard he cried but it didn't make him release his grip. "Let me go, Ray!" Ray turned her gaze to me.

"Nami!"

I regretted calling her as I saw a soldier pulling out a dagger stabbing it to her stomach. "Ray!" I saw she stepped back looking down at the dagger on her stomach. Another soldier swung his sword. "NO!"

Ray fell down to her knees. Blood spread over her stomach and back. "Ray!" I couldn't see clearly as tears watering my eyes. "Ray!" I pushed the man's arms but he held me tightly. '_Please get up Ray, you promised you'll show me beautiful places, you promised you won't leave me, get up Ray…_'

'_I haven't told you that I love you_'

* * *

Nami. She is crying. Her cry was the only sound I could hear. I lifted my trembling hand gripping the dagger and pulled it out. I let out a cry as it slid out my flesh. I felt tear comes to my eyes either from the pain or her cry. I gripped the dagger in my left and my katana in my right forcing my body up.

I raised my katana swinging, stabbing, cutting the soldier like it was just my training trunk. Bloods splashed over my face and clothes, I don't know whether it was from the soldiers or my own. '_Don't cry Nami, I told you I won't leave you. Never_'

I couldn't feel anything. I just swing my katana. I couldn't count anymore how many soldier slumped down around me. My eyes blur both from tear and blood. I gripped the katana looking at the left soldier in front of me. He was looking back at me, hands trembling. I let out a roar before raising my katana. He fell down onto his knees before slumping on the ground. I let out a cry stepping back. My whole body was shaking.

"Ray!"

I turned around and quickly move aside as a dagger flew toward me. I threw the dagger in my hand toward the man who was holding Nami. His eyes widened as the dagger stuck on his chest and slumped down.

Nami pushed her body up the ground and turned to me. As soon as my eyes laid to her I felt all the anger, pain drained away. I released the katana smiling at her. She wiped her tear running toward me.

I was too happy to see her safe that I didn't notice the man standing near a tree. An arrow flew toward me. Fortunately I noticed it before it could hit my chest. I moved aside and stepped back. I let out a relieved breath as the arrow flew passing me. However the next moment I feel my body falling backward. I saw Nami's eyes widened and heard she screamed my name. She was the last thing I see before my body falling down. '_I'm sorry Nami…_'

* * *

"NO!" I forced my feet to run as I saw the ground she was standing on collapsed and she fell. "RAY!"

I always wonder what it feels like to fly like a bird, feeling the wind against your face. It feels nice, the wind.

I didn't need to think and just jumped off following her. Another time I would be scared seeing the wide sea below me. But now, I keep my gaze at her deep brown eyes. She was smiling at me. Something was flying around me. Acacia petals. It was falling around us. The blue sea, her smile and the fallen petals, it was a beautiful sight. I have never seen something beautiful like this before.

I tried to reach her hand as she raised it. She then opened her mouth saying something but I can't hear it. I don't need to hear the word for I can see it in her eyes. "I l…" The word stuck in my throat as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No, Ray…Ray!"

"Ray!"

"RAY!"

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

"Nami…"

"Nami…"

"RAY!" She jerked up looking around her. She was sitting on couch inside Ray's dressing room. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. She never felt this happy and relieved to see the other girl's face. She grabbed her shoulders and hugged her.

"Nami, what's wrong?" She was worried when Nami started to cry.

She tightened the hug and let out tears. "Oh my god, I thought I'd lost you." She inhaled in Ray's scent and kissed her shoulder.

"You have bad dream?" She rubbed Nami's back gently.

She released the other girl before replying. "At some part." She lifted her gaze when Ray wiped her tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She took Nami's hands holding it. "You'd never lose me." She put up their joining hands smiling. Nami just stared at her letting out another drop of tear. "Hey," She brought her hand to wipe the tear away.

"Sorry." She wiped tear off her eyes before looking back at Ray. She raised a hand trailing her fingers over Ray's brow, nose, lips and chin before cupping her cheek.

She knitted her brows slightly at Nami's odd act. "Nami wha…" Her word died as Nami took her lips. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. This is the first time Nami initiated a kiss. She closed her eyes feeling Nami's soft lips move against her. Moment later Nami broke the kiss leaning her head against her. She took Nami's cheek caressing it. "I wonder what you'd seen in your dream. You're different."

She leaned off before replying. "It's a beautiful dream." Ray lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "I just realized that I love you…aw! Ray!" She pushed Ray's hand away as she pinched her belly.

"We've been dating for months and you just realized it now?"

"No, I meant…Ray!" When Ray didn't release her grip she grabbed her cheek and kissed her lips. Ray stopped immediately. She leaned off a little staring at her deep brown eyes. "I just realized that, maybe I have loved you for long long time."

Her chest warmed upon hearing the word. It was the most romantic words someone has ever said to her. And she is happy that the person is Nami. She cupped her cheeks replying. "I'll always love you too."

She nodded smiling. "I know."

"Anyway, I have a present for you."

"Present?" She saw Ray nodded before turning around pulling something out her handbag. It was a black box. "What's that?"

"A present."

"Yes, you just said that."

"Nami,"

She chuckled when Ray pouted pinching her arm lightly. Ray brought the box between them and opened it. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the content.

"I made it myself." She took the bracelet and put it on Nami's wrist. "You know there's a legend says…"

"Two persons who possess the stone would be bound forever." She finished Ray's sentence staring at the deep purple stone on the bracelet.

"How…did you know that?"

"You've said it before."

"Me? I just told you now." She knitted her brows staring at Nami. "Anyway, I'm wearing it too."

She lifted her gaze and saw the same stone on the necklace Ray was wearing. She reached for the pendant holding it before turning her gaze to the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought to give you tonight after dinner, but you said you have recording and we can't meet tomorrow so…"

"I'll come to your place." She looked up at Ray.

"Don't you have recording today?"

She shook her head. "I'll cancel it." She said before leaning in for another kiss.

She was overwhelmed with Nami's sudden change. First she said she has loved her for long time and now she kissed her, three times in a day. Three kisses in a day! They have been dating for two months but it was her who always initiates thing between them. Whatever dream Nami has seen it seems change her. She cupped Nami's cheeks as their lips moved together.

She was unsure whether it was just a dream, but at the moment she wished that, in all her life-times she will only love this person.

**'****_…I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more…_****'**

Fin

* * *

Okay, I hope I don't make you sad ^^'

and again hope you like this little present from me :) The title and the last sentence are from Christina Perri's song ;)

Thank you for reading, leaving review, following and favorite. Hope can see you again :)


End file.
